1600acfandomcom-20200214-history
Vretanian Empire
Vretanian Empire, sometimes called the East Covenant Empire is an island nation on the Vretanian Island and lowlands. Vretanian is an Covenant State meaning in theory the church owns the government. But over years the civilian Government became the leading force in politics And the church became symbolic. The Empire is one of the most liberal and democratic in the world as well being one of the most stable countries. As it was a island it didn't have to worry as much about its safety and so was able to develop ahead other countries. The Empire has one of the largest navy's and controls most of the trade around the world making the nation one of the richest in the world. The Empire also controls the lowland, the only part of the continent in the east that stayed loyal to the Covenant Church. The lowlands gave the Vretanian Empire a holding on the mainland and also let them control all accesses in the south to the Thalassan Sea. The lowlands got the protection from the Vretanian Empire and keep Lowland Trade safe all over the world. The Vretanian Empire also has the largest over seas empire with many colonies all over the globe. History Before 100AC The land of Vretania was settled by small kingdoms and cities but no large overarching state. Many of the people there has been intourch with the outside world every hundred or two you could find one king united the island. The first Covenant outpost were founded in 89AC in the most northern part of the island but was mostly used as a port. 100AC-300AC Around 120 AC the Covenant empire started to move inland and and really started to take control of the island. The local people pick up the religion fast. The island was split between the north and south. The north was the most integrated with the empire and urban, it was also the richest part as it traded with the rest of the empire. The south being on the other side of the island was far from the Covenant empire and mostly keep to itself, mainly being farming cities but as the empire, road network and people grow the south become the breadbasket for much of the south and east part of the covenant empire. 300AC-500AC This part saw much growth of the island as the area developed. The most southern areas started to pick up with the northern parts and as people moved there many natural resources were found, and cities at the mouths of the rivers going south become large trading cities, This time saw the capital of Vretania Kefali founded. 500AC-700AC When the eastern raiders started ransacking all of the covenant empire, Vretania was safe as it was an island, so many flew to it to get away form the eastern raiders. During this time the population of vretania went from 4 million to 6 million, most of the people who came over were the richer half so also saw many of the scholars with many of there books come over making the island one of the last places of knowaged in the up and coming dark age. When the empire fall the island was able to hold on to its falth and stayed loyal to the church that now lives in the west. 700AC-1200AC The great Covenant schism happens in 723AC In 786AC The Covenant War Started 1200AC-1400AC Great War happens in 1275AC 1400AC-1500AC The Empire starts to build a empire over seas 1500AC-1550AC In 1519AC Civilian government took full control and the church was symbolic. 1550AC-1600AC Politics The Vretanian Empire is one of the few countries that has a working democratic government. in the past the holy emperor and church had full control over the empire but over time the power of the emperor and church grew weaker. The Empire still had the Holy Emperor as there head of state and the church still had power over social control but none over the government. The church still help hold the country together and help with nationally unity. The Empire is spilt into 3 main areas, the Vretanian islands, the lowlands and the Vretanian oversea empire. the Vretanian islands is the core of the empire and holds the centre of power, it is the most powerful part. The navy was control by the Vretanian part, helping hold together the empire. The lowlands are the parts that is on the mainland and is the center of trade. much of the trade all over the empire is control by the Lowlands. The lowlands also had much local control and many people with in it want to leave the empire and become independent, but many with in the lowlands and empire want to stay to get accuse to the trade, navy and power of the empire. The Overseas empire is a great value to the Vretanian homeland, as it gave much wealth and trade. the colonies stayed loyal to the empire throw the Covenant Church. Foreign Relations